


Plothole

by Arianllyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianllyn/pseuds/Arianllyn
Summary: How could Dean die in S15E20?  THERE WAS NO DEATH.An explanation and a humble suggestion for filling the obvious plothole, and rebooting the series at a future date.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Plothole

In S6E11, when Dean wore Death's ring and Tessa explained things to him, she said that he, as the personification of Death, had to touch the person intended to die, before she could reap them. Reapers don't kill, only Death can do that. Reapers only take the newly-killed soul on to its next home.

Then Dean killed the original Death (Julian) in S10E23, by hitting Death with his own scythe.

Then, Cas killed Billie in S12E9. But it isn't until S13E5 that we learn that, as a result of her having been the *next reaper to die* after Death was killed, she had earned a promotion, and become the new Death. Apparently, reapers don't die very often.

Thus, a plothole opened: there was, then, no Death, and no one could die for about 18 months, under the rules as Tessa had earlier explained them to Dean - though the show did not observe that rule. (What? Supernatural breaking its own rules? Never!)

Then, Billie died in S15E18, when the Empty took both her and Cas, and in S15E19, Lucifer killed a reaper, making that reaper the new Death - but then Lucifer killed her *again* almost immediately. So, there was, again, no Death, and no one could die, under the rules from back in S6.

So, how, exactly, does Dean die in S15E20, when there's no Death, and no reaper can take him?

He couldn't. But that wouldn't stop him or Sam from dreaming about a possible future where they die. So, my explanation for S15E20 is that Sam was having a dream.

Going forward into a future reboot, Sam wakes up, and he tells Dean about the dream. Dean - who never, in the show, told Sam the rules that Tessa told him in S6 - tells Sam, "oh, no need to worry about Death right now, there isn't one, and no one can die. Chuck may be gone, but we still have THAT little bit of plot armor, at least."

From there, the reboot can go wherever it likes. They can get Cas back from the Empty, Sam can find Eileen, etc.

Okay, that's the idea. Feel free to pick it apart. I haven't slept much since the finale, so maybe it makes no sense at all, I don't know. Please, be kind. We're all suffering. ;)


End file.
